the SUPERnatural world
by paul.sam.jared-lover
Summary: this is my version of what happened in The Summoning.
1. prologue

Troubled? Yeah, you can say that. Mentally disturbed? What am I? A lab rat?

_**Hey all this is my version of The Summoning.**_


	2. chapter 1

**My story begins here with a typical school day.**

** "Chloe. wake up!" Rachel yelled. Rachel was our house maid. "you don't want to be late for school again?"**

** "i'm up!" i yelled back.**

** I quickly dress and run down the stairs. yes, I run down stairs.**

** "Hey Chloe." Joey says. Joey is a cab driver. He is the only one to call me by my wretched first name.**

** "Hey Joey." I say. "Lets gat a move on it. I don't want to be late. Again."**

** "On it. I saw-" He says.**

** "Joey watch out!" I scream. I saw a little girl step out on to the street in front of us. Joey slams the breaks.**

** "What is it Chloe?" He says. "There wasn't any thing there. Are you okay?"**

** "Y-yeah. I'm fine. sorry. I thought I saw a little girl step onto the street. Never mind. Must be me."**

** "Okay."**

** I arrived at journalism school. I'm a writer. Well, a screen writer. I write little plays and stories. It's fun. writing-**

** "Hey Chloe!" Logan Perix runs up to me. (i don't like Nate.)**

** "Hey Perd!" I smile.**

** Logan is one of my best only goes by Perd.**

** "Screen writing is in 5 minutes." He says.**

** "I know. Tell Perry I'll be late." I say.**

** "Okay."**

** I go to my locker and grab my books. My locker closes automaticaly. I look up and freeze.**

**hey let me know what you think...**

**p.s. i don't own anything kelley armstrong does :(**


	3. Chapter 2

**I never had the nerve to talked to Brandon Poole. He was a prep. He died 3 months earlier in a dance accident. He broke his neck, back, and both legs and had a cracked skull. He died instantly.**

** "Hello Chloe." Brandon said.**

** "Hi Brandon," I look around to see if anyone noticed. No one noticed. "I thought you were dead."**

** "I am, shizo." He says.**

** "NO!" I screamed. **

** Everyone in the hallway freezes and looks at me. I blush. Two teachers pull me in to a classroom. He followed.**

** "NO! NO! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" I scream  
one of the teacher's pins me against the wall while I'm sedated.**

** "NO! NO! NO!" I become unconscious.**

********MEAN WHILE IN THE GROUP HOME********

**"Man, why does she have to following me all the time?" Simon says when he goes into his shared room with his brother. **

**"I don't know bro." His brother says.**

********BACK TO CHLOE IN THE HOSPITAL********

** I wake up in bright room. The lights. They were too bright. I had to squint in order to see. There was a person- male? Female? - In the doorway.**

** "I'm sorry. The light must be annoying you." They say.**

** Male. Diffidently male.**

** He turns the bright light down and I could properly see him. Short, thin, and balding. He was around the age of my dad. **

** "My name is Dr. Davidoff." He says. He sits on the bed. His face was looking like he was in a couple of fights. Maybe with werewolves. Ha. Werewolves. "You are in a group home with 5 other children. If you want to look around, you can." With that he left.**

********WHEN SIMON FINDS OUT THAT THERE WILL BE A NEW GIRL******

**OH MY GOD YES! My freedom from Tori!**

********BACK TO CHLOE********

** I went down to the kitchen to find some food. I could practically hear my stomach growling.**

** "Why, hello." A voice says behind me. I jumped and turned around to a chuckle.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The boy was about a foot or so taller than me. He had bright green eyes. His brown hair was gelled into spikes all over his head. He looked like he could use a good tan.**

** "Hey, I'm Simon you must be Chloe. This is my brother, Derek." He held out his hand. I shook it. I looked over his shoulder to see the door blocked.**

**_Great. No way to get out._**** I thought.**

** "Hey. You can call me Chloe. I don't like my full name." I say. He Grinned. His brother came closer. I couldn't help it but stare.**

** He was hot. Tall, buff. Wow those blue eyes are something. Perfect tan and long black hair. I could get use to living here.**

** Simon was staring at me. I was staring at Derek. Derek was staring at the pantry.**

** "Hungry Derek?" I ask. He nods. Simon laughs.**

** "He's always hungry." Simon says.**

** "Oh."**

** Derek grunts. He goes into the pantry. I watch.**

** "You can get what you want from the pantry." Simon says.**

** "You say you are brothers?" I ask. Again.**

** "Foster." Derek says. His voice sounds gruff. Hot. "We say fraternal twins."**

** "Hey Simon… Derek... New girl." A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes walked in. Like Simon, she needed a good tan. She was short and thin like me. "My name is Victoria. Call me Tori." She held a hand out and put on a fake smile. "Ugh! What did you do to your hair? It looks like soot!"**

** "I-I-" I stuttered. I mentally cursed it. "I-I d-dyed it." I blushed.**

** "I think-" Tori started to say. Simon cuts her off.**

** "I think it looks-" Simon started to say.**

** "Hot." Derek says. I blush even more. "I think it looks hot." He Grins.**

** "Thanks." I say.**

** "No problem." He winks and I look away blushing a deeper red. Simon glares at him. "What?"**

** "Our room, Derek. NOW!" Simon says. He smiles at me then leaves right after Derek.**

** "Lucky." Tori spat at me. She leaves and is replaced by a girl with black hair and green eyes. **

**"Hey. I'm Liz. You must be Chloe." She says, holding out a hand. I take it as another guy walks in. Tall and brown hair like Simon. Hazel eyes. "This is Gabe. I'm 16 and he's 17."**

** "Cool. I'm 16." I say.**

** "I like your hair." Gabe says. He leaves, blushing.**

** "Next time you're with him, tell him I say thanks. That's not the first complement today." I say.**

** "You met Simon, Tori, and Derek?" she asks.**

** "Yup."**

** "Tori has dibs on Simon and I have dibs on Gabe."**

** "Derek?"**

** "I'm trying to make him jealous but nothing. What about you? Any luck?"**

** "What would you call him saying my hair looks hot and winks at me?" I grinned.**

** "LUCKY! He's fucking hot!"**

** "Who's fucking hot?" Derek walks in, grinning like a maniac. Hot.**

** "None of your bees ass that you need to know about." I say.**

** "Oh ouch! That'll leave a mark." Simon says. Tori and Gabe are behind him. "I think Derek has the hots for some one." Both Derek and me blush.**

** "Do not!"**

** "Oh what was all that earlier? Huh?"**

** "Okay, maybe a little." I glare at him. "Okay! Okay! I like you!" I glare even more. "Your hot." He says too quietly for us to hear. **

** "What? I couldn't hear you, bro." Simon says, smirking.**

** "Chloe, you are hot." He says, causing me to blush and Derek to grin.**


	5. Chapter 4

**_derek pov_**

**She was amazing. She looks like a girl who could kick major ass. Maybe mine. Simon told me to lay off but found that hard to do when I growled. He backed off almost immediately. She looked hot when she blushed. Those cheeks going red. Wow. I wanted to pick her up and carry her to a room, lock the door... wait! What is happening! The wolf wants her. Yeah. I said wolf. I'm a werewolf. A genetically modified werewolf. My brother is a genetically modified sorcerer. Simon-**

** "Derek!" my thoughts were cut off when Simon yelled my name.**

** "Hmmm?" **

** "Let go of Chloe, bro."**

** I looked down and realized that my arms were around her waist. I released her. The bitch, Liz, and Gabe were staring at me with their mouths wide open. Liz and Tori grab Chloe's arms and pull her out of the room giggling.**

** "What happened?" I asked.**

** "You grabbed same by the waist and held her there." Gabe said. " Have moves boy cause she didn't move an inch."**

** I froze when I heard giggling.**

********WHILE THE GUYS ARE TALKING********

** Tori and Liz pulled me out to the hallway.**

** "What the hell was that?" Tori asked.**

** "I have no idea."**

** "You liked it!" Liz squealed.**

** We all giggled. I heard Derek ask them if the guys wanted to hear our conversation. I held a finger to my lips to quiet them.**

** ******BACK TO THE GUYS********

** "You guys want to listen on the girl talk?" I grin.**

** "Hell yeah!" They both grin.**

** "Hell NO!" Chloe walks in flanked by Liz and Tori.**

** "Damn!" I say, "How d-"**

** "We were at the door when you asked them." Liz says.**

** "Your good." Gabe says, "But not good enough," he grins. Like this boy, "to beat us."**

** Chloe laughs. "Oh hell we are way better than three lousy guys." She smirks.**

** "Oh?" I take a step forward. "You really think so?"**

** She steps forward. She is tough. "We know so." She walks past me to the refrigerator.**

** "You can't beat us three good-looking guys." she grabs three water bottles. She tosses one to Liz and another to Tori.**

** "We have some tricks up our sleeves that you don't know about," Tori smirks, "weaknesses that we can use against you." A glare forms on my face.**

**CHLOE'S POV**

** "If you think you can kick our Asses, think again." **

** "Your on." Simon grins, "Losers have to do all the laundry for the next month," he grins, "even opposite sexes laundry."**

** "Liz? Tori?" I look at them. Tori laughs.**

** "I'm in!"**

** "Me, too!"**

** "You got yourself a deal." Derek and me shake hands. "Though I'm sorry t says that you better start the laundry." I thought of my underwear in Derek's hands. I start to laugh.**

** "What's so funny?" Derek asked.**

** "Nothing." Derek raises and eyebrow. God that looked hot.**

** "Uh-huh. Like I can believe that."**

** "And I wouldn't call you good-looking, Derek." He blushes**


	6. Chapter 5

**_dpov_**

**_"And I wouldn't call you good-looking, Derek." I blush._**

** Pick her up and take her away! The wolf thought. ****_Shut up. _****I told it. You know you want to. So do it! Sur- my thoughts were cut off.**

** "Derek you ok?" Chloe asked. Fear was in her eyes. I wanted to calm her down so much.**

** "Yeah. I'm fine." I felt a rush of blood go to my groin. There you go. ****_There what go? _****She turns you on. ****_No she doesn't. _****Come on, guys. Let's go." I start to leave when I felt a small hand on my chest. I look down to see Chloe. Glaring. Hot.**

** "Can I talk to you alone, Derek?" she asks.**

** "Sure." The wolf nods in improvement. We go to the game room. "What do y-" I get cut off by her pulling me down so we are at the same height.**

** "I don't want to talk right now, Derek." She kissed me. I kissed back, my arms going around her waist. She pulled away. Fear on her face.**

**CHLOE POV**

** Oh my god! I just kissed him! I pulled away because I saw a ghost.**

** "What?" Derek asked.**

** "G-g-g-ghost!" I passed out.**

** Wen I woke up, I was laying on a couch in the game room. I woke up to bright blue eyes.**

** "You okay?" Derek asked.**

** "Yeah."**

** "You're a ghost whisperer."**

** "Imma what!"**

** "You talk to ghosts."**

** "Oh." He sits down next to me.**

**DEREK POV**

** "Oh." I sit down next to her.**

** "Sorry. I couldn't help it." She nods.**

** "It's okay." I leaned down and kissed her softly. I started to ask away but she cupped the back of my neck.**

** "Don't." She summered against my lips.**

** "Well, well. Looks like Derek went to the dark side huh Gabe?" I pull away at the sound of Simon's voice.**

** "Simon!" I blush. "I…we…uh…" ****_Great, you're dumbstruck!_**** Am not! The wolf growled. Simon grinned.**

** "I'm messing with you man." The wolf growled. I felt Sami's hand rub my back. The wolf purred.**

** "K." Simon and Gabe left. I turn around. "I want to tell you something Chloe."**

** "K"**

** "Pleas don't laugh. It's not funny."**

**"I know you're a werewolf"**

** "I'm a-Wait! What! How?"**

** "Wolves are very protective. You are just like that." She scratches me behind my ear. My Lessors to shake. I felt another rush of blood go to my groin. She laughs ant my expression.**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Cpov_  
**

**His expression is so funny! His eyes are half closed and his head is leaning into my hand. His leg was bouncing.**

** You have no idea how good that feels!"**

** "How good?"**

** "Very good." He kissed me again.**

** "WHOA!" we jump to see Tori, Gabe, Simon, and Liz.**

** "How could you?" Liz leave tears streaming down her face. **

** "LIZ!"**

** "I'll get her." Gabe leaves.**

** "That was unexpected." Tori leaves. **

** "Simon I-" I started to say.**

** "Your fine. How much does she know?"**

** "She's a ghost whisperer. She knows that I'm a werewolf."**

** "What are you talking about?"**

** "Supernatural. I'm a sorcerer."**

** "Oh."**

** "I'll leave you two."**

** "Sure!" We leave.**

**DEREK POV**

** "Sure." They leave.**

**"She's really a ghost whisperer?" I nod.**

**"Cool." I grunt. Simon leaves me to my thoughts.**

** She was upset when Emily found us kissing. No dip Sherlock! You should g-**

** "Derek?" Chloe comes in. **

** "Yeah?" She looked like she was crying, "You okay?"**

** She nods. "Liz is sorry for-" I cut her off with a kiss.**

** "I know."**

** "So do you have a mate?" That one caught me off guard. ****_She's your mate! Tell her! _****"Sorry that's none of my business." She blushed.**

** "Don't be. Actually you're my mate."**

** "Really?" Her face lights up like a Christmas tree.**

** "Really. I love y-"**

** "Congrats man!"**

** "Simon!"**

** "Sorry"**

** "Leave!" Simon leaves. Chloe giggles.**

** "When-"**

** "I love you too Derek." Another rush of blood went to my groin. Kiss her you fool! I kissed her softly. She kissed me back. I backed away but she cupped the back of my neck. **

** "Don't" she mummers**

** "Don't what?"**

** "Don't back away, second guess yourself."**

** I cupped her face in my hands. "My mate" She scratched me behind my ear. My legs shook.**

** "Lets go to my room."**

** "Okay." she took my hand and I guided her to my room. I closed the door. "Nice." she sat on my bed then shot back up blushing. "Oops! Sorry!" **

** "No! Your fine, but don't sit." she's confused. Kiss her! I did just that. I took her face in my hands.**

** "My mate." I brushed my lips against hers gently.**

** "Oh god." She looked over my shoulder. At Dr. Davidoff who was in the doorway. Oh shit. We're so dead.**

** "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" He bellowed.**

**CHLOE POV**

** What are we doing- oh! HE thinks we were... EW! es! ew! No where close dude!**

** "I better not see that from you two or your both being moved!"**

** "Yes, sir" We both say. At that he left. we burst out laughing. I fell back onto his bed, him on the floor. **

** "Hey, D- what's so funny?" Simon was in the door confused. We just laugh harder.**

** "Davidoff thought we were..." I couldn't finish.**

** "oh! OH!" He burst out laughing. "That dumb ass. He can't tell the difference from a kiss and sex." Gabe walks in.**

** "You got that right."**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Dpov_**

**_"You got that right."_**

** Davidoff thought Chloe and me were having sex! That's sick man. You know you wanted to. I watched Chloe laugh. Her chest rising and falling. The wolf showed a very vivid inage of a naked Chloe. A lot of blood went to my groin. **Shut up!**_ You like it. i know you like it. Get s- _**SHUT! UP!**_Okay. Okay! i was just stating a fact._**Well your facts are stupid.**_Are not._**

** "Derek!"**

** "Hmm?"**

** "Arguing with the wolf?"**

** "Yes" I murmered to queitly.**

** "What? What did he show you?"**

** "a naked Chloe" I say even more quietly.**

** "What?" He put a hand to his ear, " I couldn't hear you." **

** "A naked Chloe." Chloe and I blushed. "A very vivid one too." I grinned as Chloe blushed more.**

** "Your not getting any." She covered her chest with both arms. I frowned and smiled evilly. Simon's eyes grew.**

** "Chloe?"**

** "Yeah, Simon?"**

** "Run!" She sprinted. I followed. She got to the door before I grabbed her. I carried her back to my room.**

** "Let go of me, Derek!" She kicked my back.**

** "Never!"**

** "Dude! Put-" Chloe hit my groin hard.**

** "OWW!" My voice was an octave higher. I dropped her, fell to my knees clutching my groin like it was my life, and curled up moaning in pain. "Advice: Don't piss off Chloe."  
"We got that message loud and squeaky voiced." Simon only laughed. Gabe walked in.**

** "What d- Derek had a vivid image and an idea, Simon told Chloe to run, Derek caught her and brought her back, got him in the groin, and..." he gestured at my curled and moaning body. **

** "Yup." I squeaked. They all laughed.**

** "I'll get the ice pack. You two get him to the game room." Chloe left with that. Simon and Gabe hoisted me up and dragged me there and sat me on the couch. Chloe came in and tossed the ice pack onto my groin. I yelped and readjested it. "Better?" I nodded. "Don't move 'til you feel your groin again."  
"Aye-aye captain." the wolf growled ****_She is in to y-_**Oh shut up your the reason why I'm in pain.** Chloe sat next to me. I pulled her against my side. Big mistake.**

**CHLOE POV**

** I fell, my elbow going on to his ice pack.**

** "OWW!" He sounded like a six year old!**

** "SORRY!" Simon snickered. Derek glowered at him.**

**SIMON pov**

** That has got to hurt!**

**Gabe pov**

**OUCH! Dude won't be able to reproduce!**

**DEREK Pov**

** OW! OW! OW! MY manhood! My groin! OW! OW!**

**CHLOE pov**

** "I'm so sorry, Derek!" He looked like he was in pain.**

**DEREK pov**

**_ "I'm so sorry, Derek!"_**** I pressed the ice pack against my groin. **

** "Your okay."**

** "Here." She scratched me behind my ear. My leg shook. My head pressed into her hand. I felt a painful rush of blood go to my groin. I moaned.**

** "Chloe, you should stop that." ****_What! No!_**

**"Why?" Then she looked at the ice pack. "OH!" She stopped. The wolf whimpered. I whimpered. She laughed. "Later," I pouted, "fine." she scratched behind my ear. **

** "I'm outta here." Gabe leaves.**

** "Gabe! Wait up!" Simon leaves right behind him.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Dpov**

**My leg started to shake. ****_Don't let her stop! Don't let her stop!_**** I'm not planning on it.****_Good!_**** "Come here!" I pulled her into my lap. I winced slightly when her ass pressed against the ice pack. She curled up and fell asleep.**

**cpov**

** I dreamt. I dreamt a beautiful dream.**

**_My dad was walking me down the aisle. _**

**_My hair was curled and pulled back into a half pony._**

**_Derek was at the end of the aisle in a sleek black tux._**

**_Tyler was right beside him._**

**_My dad gave my hand and..._**

** I jolted up in Derek's lap.**

** "Hey, sleepy." I rubbed to sleep away from my eyes.**

** "Hi." I remembered my dream. A tear ran down my face.**

** "Hey?" Derek stopped the tear with a kiss, "Why are you crying?"**

** "I woke up from a beautiful dream," more tears started to fall.**

** "How beautiful?"**

** "Very."**

** "Can you tell me wha-"**

** "We were getting married." He gave a small smile.**

** "That is a beautiful dream," He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, "But I would skip straight to the honeymoon." My arms wrapped around his waist, my face in his neck. I laughed. **

**"That is a nice idea," My fingers trace his abs. His face buries in my hair.**

**Derek pov**

** She smells soooo good. Vanilla been with a hint of mint.**

** "You smell like vanilla beans and mint," She blushes.**

** "Thanks."**

** "No problem, Beautiful," I grinned as she blushed a deep red. I grabbed the remote and turned the wii on.**

** "I'm gonna kick your ass," She grinned and grabbed the wii remote.**

** "Yeah right." I put on Wii bowling.**

** "I love this game." She grinned, "Prepare to eat my dust**

**JJJJJ**

** she kicked my ass in every Wii game. Even simon and Gabe couldn't win.**

** "That's sad." Liz said,' You have to do our laundry." They set down three baskets of clothes.**

** "Don't start the load yet." Chloe ran out of the room to get her laundry.**

** "Damn! How can we lose to your girlfriend, Dude?" I shrugged. Chloe came back with three baskets of clothes. "Dang girl! How much clothes do you need washed?"**

** "All of them."**

** "Babe, I love you and all, but do you really need that many pieces of clothing?"**

** "Yup." Jesus I grabbed two baskets and went to the laundry room. (An: call it whatever you want. The book says its in the basement.) Gabe came in with two more baskets with Simon right behind him. (AN: sorry, forgot to mention that I don't really like Peter, so I changed his name and age.) **

** "Girls." Gabe says while shaking his head. We started to poke through in search of whites.**

** "EKKKKKK!" Simon was covering his eyes. He was poking through Chloe's basket. I went through and found five pairs of thongs.**

** "I see you found my underwear." Chloe says, standing in the doorway.**

** "How-"**

** "Twenty." Wow, "Cold water, teaspoon of soap."**

** "Dang," She left, smirking. I went through all the baskets and put the bras and underwear in a pile. (AN: aren't I evil? MWAAAAAA)**

** "Missed one." Gabe held a black g-string. He tossed it in the pile. We put jeans in another, whites in another, colors in another, and darks in another. We got our clothes and added to each pile. We started on the pants. Gabe started to separate the undergarments into piles by person. Then we put the whites in and added the pant to the piles. We worked in silence. By the time we were finished, it was dinner. ****_Food! Food!_**** I know! I know!**

** "How was doing the laundry?" Tori was grinning.**

** "Horrid."**

** "Simon came across five pairs of Chloe's thongs." Liz laughed.**

** "You do realize that she has fifty." I choked. Simon pounded my back. I glared at Chloe.**

** "Fifty-six but I don't keep track." She smirked.**

** "We forced Derek to go through all the baskets and pull out all the undergarments." She choked. Then blushed. **

** "They didn't force me to. I just didn't want to hear any girly shrieks." Simon blushed.**

** "Wow, Simon." Chloe laughed.**


	10. Chapter 9 part 1

** Chapter nine/cpov**

**_ "Wow, Simon." I laughed._**

** "Yeah! Yeah!" he started to shovel food into his mouth fast. But not as fast as Derek.**

** "mphmphmphmph!" Derek says with food in his mouth. **

** "What?" He swallowed.**

** "Yeah, right, Simon!" Simon glared at him. "You were scared out of your mind!"**

** "WAS NOT!"**

** "Was too!"**

**Dpov**

**_"Was too!"_**

** "Okay! Okay! Maybe a little!" He held his forefinger and thumb an inch apart. Chloe glowers at him. "OKAY! I was frightened!" She smiles. God she has a gorgeous smile.**

** "Good." She sat up a little straighter. "Now we girls have somethings to do. You boys-"**

** "Oh no! You girls can do the dishes." They look at each other and shrug.**

** "Okay."**

**Cpov**

**_ "Okay." _**** The boys are up for a huge surprise. We gathered the dishes and go into the kitchen.**

** "Okay, dish!" Tori glared at me. "How good of a kisser is Derek?"**

** "AH-MAZ-ING!" I sang. Derek walked in at that moment.**

** "Chloe says you're an AH-MAZ-ING kisser!" Liz blurted. I glared at her as she slaps a hand over her mouth. "OPPS!" Laughing came from Simon and Gabe in the hall.**

** "That," laugh "was," laugh "a," laugh "TMI!" Simon came in clutching his sides and Gabe was grinning.**

** "Prove that he is an ah-maz-ing kisser, Chloe."**

** "Okay."**

** "Wait! W-" I kissed him.**

**Dpov**

**_ "Wait! W-" she kissed me._**** My hands go to her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms constrict around my neck. I pick her up for an easy stance. Her legs wrap around my waist. I nip gently at her bottom lip. She gasped. My tongue slipped into her mouth.**

** "Ahem!" Simon cleared his voice.**

** "Sorry."**

** "Get a room!"She flipped him off. "HEY!" He flipped her off. Tori walked up behind him holding a pair of Chloe's thongs.**

** "SIMON!" Tori sang. He turned around and shrieked.**

**Spov**

** My eyes!**

**Tpov**

** HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**

**Dpov**

** "TORI!" Chloe shrieked. I started to laugh. "Come, girls." **

** Me, Simon, and Gabe block the door way. "No can do, Chloe." I back her into a corner.**

** "G-" I kissed her.**

** "Run I follow."**

** "Just k-"**

** "Come back here, Simon!"**

** "Iss me, Bastard." I kissed her. Her arms wrapped around my neck: mine on her hips.**

** "I love you, Chloe."**

** "I love you too, pup." I growled. She laughs. "Joking." She held my face in her hands. Her fore head touched mine. "I love you, Derek." My hand went to the back of her head**

** "My mate." I brushed my lips on hers.**

* * *

**i know it was short but i ran out of time for writing...**

**you know what to do**


	11. Chapter 9 part 2

**_last time on The SUPERnatural world:_**

**"I love you too, pup." I growled. She laughs. "Joking." She held my face in her hands. Her fore head touched mine. "I love you, Derek." My hand went to the back of her head**

**"My mate." I brushed my lips on hers.**

**here is part 2:**

* * *

**"My pup." I growled again. " You act like a puppy!" I gave a puppy face. "Awww!" She kissed my trembling lips. I lightly nipped her bottom lip. She gave a little moan.**

**"You like that?" She shook her head. I frown.**

**"I love it." She buries her face in my chest. I started to stroke her hair. "Danny?"  
"Hmm?" I stop stroking. (does that sound perverted to anyone else besides me?) She looked up.**

**"Don't stop stroking my hair."**

**Chloe pov**

**_"Don't stop stroking my hair"_**

**"OK." He returns to stroking my hair. I started to purr. "My kitty." I hissed. "GOOD KITTY!"**

**"Meow."**

** "Woof." A hiss. "Okay! Okay! You win!" **

**"YAY!" I jumped onto a surprised Derek and kissed every part of his face that I could reach. I gave him a hard and long kiss on his lips. I started to back away. He let go.**

**Derek Pov**

**No! Don't go! I grabbed her arm.**

**"Don't!" She stepped closer.**

**"Don't let go of me." I sat down and tugged her closer.**

**"I'm not planning on it." I kissed her passionately. She slid into my lap, her arms locking around my neck. "I could get used to this." I murmered against her lips.**

**"Same her." She kissed me again. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and let it explore. Her tongue danced with mine.**

**Simon pov (simy wimy)**

**I see chloe sitting in Derek's lap. Their faces are practically glued together. WAIT! Did I just sher their tongues? I started to gag.**

**3****rd**** person pov**

** Derek hands move to Chloe's hips. He hoisted her closer so her small chest wass pressed against his large and defined chest.**

** "MMM. I like this." Chloe murmured. She nestled her face in Derek's neck. "I really like this. I really, really," yawn "like this."**


End file.
